degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Time Stands Still (1)
Things are looking up for Rick. The never-ending bullying has settled down, he's got new friends, a star place on the Degrassi trivia team, and maybe even a girl who likes him. Then it all crashes down around him, and no one at Degrassi is prepared for the consequences. Joey has financial troubles, and decides to sell the house. When his real-estate agent gets nowhere, he asks his ex-girlfriend Sydney, who is a realtor, to help. Extended Overview Jimmy becomes a member of the "Whack Your Brain" quiz team, because Heather Sinclair came down with mononucleosis and cannot compete. Jimmy believes the anti-Rick campaign has gone too far, and tells Jay, Spinner and Alex to lay off Rick, but they're not convinced. They then humiliate him in front of the entire school by pouring yellow paint and feathers on him after he won the competition. Meanwhile, Joey has financial troubles, and decides to sell the house. When his real-estate agent gets nowhere, he asks his ex-girlfriend Sydney, who is a realtor, to help. Main Plot The episode opens with Rick being bullied by Spinner and Jimmy who toss him into a dumpster. Following the opening credits, Spinner pulls up to school in his car and heads inside as the bell rings. Rick comes out from hiding with spray paint and vandalizes Spinner's car. Heading to class, Rick literally runs into Jimmy rounding a corner. They exchange words which Snake witnesses. Seizing an opportunity, Snake asks Jimmy to name the world's three longest rivers in order and asks a question about the NBA championships. Jimmy answers correctly and, as a result, is now one of Rick's team members for a trivia show called "Whack Your Brain." Heather Sinclair was supposed to be on the team but, according to Snake, she came down with mono. Later in the day, Emma Nelson runs up to Toby and Rick who are walking together. She has index cards to study from for the contest and is about to quiz Rick on them when he announces that he's quitting the team. Emma replies that the finals are tomorrow and they discuss the fact that Jimmy has now joined the team. Toby encourages Rick to talk to Snake about the bullying, like he's said before, and to ask Snake to reconsider. But Rick doesn't want Jimmy to guess that it was him who got him kicked off the team. Emma encourages Rick to work with Jimmy on the team since Rick said he came back to Degrassi to show people's he's changed. Rick isn't convinced but Emma tells him that they need him on the team and smiles at him before leaving. Rick seems very flattered by this and smiles to himself. Rick, encouraged by Emma and Toby, tries to talk to Mr. Raditch, the principal, about the fact that Jimmy is harassing him. Mr. Raditch does not take Rick seriously and seems to think that Rick is only upset that Jimmy is less-than-friendly toward him, even though this is obviously not the first time Rick's approached him about it. Mr. Raditch tells Rick he needs to put effort into making friends with Jimmy and asks him to come back if anything serious happens. Throughout this talk, Mr. Raditch does not give Rick much room to tell him what's really happening but Rick isn't being forward about it either. In the parking lot, Spinner and Sean Cameron find the damage done to Spinner's car and Jay and Alex pull up in Jay's also-vandalized car. They guess that the damage was done by Rick and Spinner wants to tell Mr. Raditch about it. Sean retorts that Mr. Raditch will want to know why Rick did it and Jay agrees. They decide to leave the principal out of it and to get Rick back another way. While drinking at a water fountain, Toby is approached by Spinner, Alex, and Jay, who ask him where they can find Rick. Toby refuses to tell them and Jay pushes his head into the fountain head causing his lip to bleed. Arriving at the preparation for "Whack Your Brain," Toby is confronted by Snake about why he's bleeding but Toby brushes it off as a skateboard accident. Rick and Jimmy argue about who hurt Toby's lip, and Jimmy tells Rick to back off. Rick says he's been suffering for weeks and that no one deserves that. Jimmy seems affected by his words. As they practice for the contest, Rick is answering all of the questions Snake throws at them until a sports question comes up. He puts his hand over his bell but doesn't answer, obviously, to let Jimmy answer the question instead. While leaving practice, Rick and Jimmy exchange compliments about their trivia skills. Alex, Spinner, and Jay approach them and pick on Rick. Jimmy stands up for Rick, telling them to give it a rest. While Rick, Emma, Jimmy, and Toby walk away, Rick turns around and makes an X with his arms, taunting Alex, Jay, and Spinner with what he did. Toby comes over to Rick's house after school where Rick seems overjoyed over the events of the day. Rick's mom says that Rick told her that him, Jimmy, Emma, and Toby have become practically inseparable. Toby seems confused but goes along with it. Rick is obviously feeling confident about winning Jimmy over. The next day, Rick approaches Emma and thanks her for her advice about Jimmy, adding that she is his guide. Emma seems uncomfortable but smiles and replies that she's glad things worked out for him. Rick has a friendly talk with Jimmy about the competition when he comes into school and brushes off a tease about his suit from Paige Michalchuk. During the "Whack Your Brain" contest, Rick answers a sports question that causes them them to tie the game. Celebrating their tie, Rick hold Emma's hand too long for it to just be friendly. Emma yanks her hand away but Rick brushes it off. In the bathroom during the break before the tie breaker, Jimmy compliments Rick about knowing so much and Rick asks Jimmy why he didn't answer the sports question. Jimmy says he had a brain freeze, and that golf isn't a sport anyway. While about to leave the bathroom, Spinner and Jay come into the bathroom and compliment Rick about how much he knows, asking if Rick will do the lightning round (aka the tie breaker). Rick replies that he will seeming confident but hesitates as he's about to walk between the two to leave. They tell Rick that things are cool between them now. Once Rick and Jimmy are gone, Spinner asks whether Alex will be able to set up the prank that they've planned for sure. Jay assures him she will have no problem. Before playing his part of the lightning round, Rick whispers to Emma that it's all for her. Emma, once again, feels uncomfortable. Rick answers enough of the questions to beat the other team and win the game for Degrassi. The crowd cheers and Rick looks like his life is turning around, but while still in the center of the stage, yellow paint and feather drop down on him. The audience cheers turn silent and then turn into laughs. Rick seems mortified. After the game, Emma approaches him to comfort him about what happened, saying that it just makes the other people look childish and telling him that he's the smartest person in Degrassi and no one will forget that. Already thinking Emma liked him, Rick grabs the back of Emma's head and tries to kiss Emma with more force than necessary. Emma is shocked and ends up telling him she only pitied him. Rick returns home to an empty house and takes out a wooden box. Inside the box, lying in padding is what is presumed to be his father's gun. He removes his glasses and looks up before the episode ends. Subplot The sub-plot starts with Joey, in his home, being told by his realtor that his open house is the day after tomorrow and that he has to clean. He is obviously desperate to sell his house, asking his realtor, Helen, what else he can do besides clean to ensure the sale. While they're discussing the sale, Craig walks down the stairs and says he is too sick for school. Joey agrees and tells Helen that their meeting's gone on too long and that he has to go to work. Helen seems upset that they didn't get to finish discussing the sale and Joey seems frustrated that Helen can't just get the house sold. After work, Joey comes home to find his ex-girlfriend, Sydney at his house as a result of Craig calling her. Craig has told her about their money problems and Sydney wants to help Joey sell his home. Sydney ends up leaving since Joey seems practically speechless and somewhat upset about her being there suddenly. The next day, Craig is just as sick but decides to go to school after Joey yells at him for calling Sydney. Joey obviously feels embarrassed about his financial situation. Craig tells Joey that he called Sydney because she would at least sell the house for good money. Sydney comes back to Joey's house. Obviously, Joey decided the Craig was right about taking Sydney's help. Joey apologizes about how things ended with them. Sydney brushes his apology off and suggests he make an atmosphere for the open house using music and maybe baking a pie in the oven. Her expertise in real estate is already evident. While cleaning up the house for the open house, Caitlin comes back from Africa and asks why Sydney's name is on his lawn. Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song ''"Time Stands Still" ''by Rush. Gallery time-stands-still-pt-1-1.jpg time-stands-still-pt-1-2.jpg time-stands-still-pt-1-3.jpg time-stands-still-pt-1-4.jpg time-stands-still-pt-1-5.jpg time-stands-still-pt-1-6.jpg time-stands-still-pt-1-7.jpg time-stands-still-pt-1-8.jpg time-stands-still-pt-1-9.jpg time-stands-still-pt-1-10.jpg time-stands-still-pt-1-11.jpg time-stands-still-pt-1-12.jpg Link *Watch Time Stands Still (1) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Friendships Category:Fights Category:Relationships Category:Love Triangles Category:Bullying Category:Season 4 Episodes